


Sin nada que perder

by Hessefan



Series: Resurrección (One Shots) [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Según los datos han pasado unos setenta años desde que Eren se cristalizó.</p><p>(Nota: Trabajo relacionado con "Resurrección", no es necesario leer los one shots para entender la trama principal del fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin nada que perder

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Resurrección](https://archiveofourown.org/works/974809) by [Hessefan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan). 



> **OS01** : "Sin nada que perder".  
>  **Prompt** : 07. Sin nada que perder [30vicios]  
>  **Género** : General.  
>  **Ubicación** : Mitad del capítulo 04 (despertar de Eren).  
>  **Extensión** : 5069 palabras.  
>  **Personajes** : Eren, Georgios Megas. Un poco de Levi. Oc's por necesidad.  
>  **Resumen** : Según los datos han pasado unos setenta años desde que Eren se cristalizó.  
>  **Notas** : Como les comentaba en algún momento, tenía ganas de incluir algunas escenas extras, y aquí salió la primera gracias a un prompt de la comunidad de Livejournal, 30vicios. Iré aclarando en cada One Shot a qué capítulo/situación corresponde, así como personajes que aparecerán.
> 
>  **No es necesario leer los one shots para entender la trama principal del fic "Resurrección"** , solo los escribo para quitarme las ganas.

El despertar fue lento al inicio, pero brusco sobre el final. Había tomado consciencia de que estaba rodeado, podía oír voces y palpar el nerviosismo de lo que suponía eran soldados o ciudadanos comunes. Quiso reaccionar, motivado por el instinto de supervivencia, y así frenar cualquier atentado, pero su cuerpo se rehusó a cooperar.

Cuando pudo darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, fue recién al sentir el ramalazo en su cuerpo. Se miró la mano encontrando una mordida reciente con rastros de sangre. Le dolía el cuerpo y temblaba. Todo en él vibraba, incluso podía sentir el rechinar de sus dientes.

Estaba aterrado, pero más miedo parecían tener los hombres que lo sujetaban.

Hablaban al mismo tiempo, confundiendo las voces. Gritó con energía, una orden para que lo soltaran y lo dejaran en paz. De esa forma terminó contra la pared de lo que, reconoció, era un calabozo.

Armas largas lo apuntaban y supo que, si primero no se calmaba él, aquello se saldría de control. Uno de los hombres cargó el fusil, dispuesto a dispararle, pero cuando Eren creyó que el momento tan temido había llegado, una mano bajó el caño de metal con una calma envidiable.

—Tranquilo, Augusto… —Su mirada se posó en el muchacho quien, encorvado, se sostenía la mano, amenazando con morderse como si esa fuera su única arma. Lucía asustado, desencajado y dolido—. Todos, bajen sus armas.

—¡Señor, el titán intentó…!

—Bajen las armas. —Reiteró la orden sin perder la serenidad, antes de hacer los pasos necesarios para quedar en el medio de sus hombres y de Eren—. Tranquilo, no te haremos daño.

Palabras que lograron su cometido, porque Eren relajó un poco los músculos y asintió. Aún permanecía a la defensiva y no dejaba de mirarlo con lo que el hombre reconocía como rencor. Le sonrió, más por reflejo que por interés de agradarle en esa penosa circunstancia.

—Mi nombre es Georgios Megas y soy el comandante de la Nueva Legión. Sabemos quién eres tú…

—¿Qué quieren? —Fueron las primeras palabras que el muchacho soltó.

En eso reparó Georgios: que tan solo era un niño temeroso.

—Hablar contigo, primero —dijo, y luego continuó con ligera emoción—; he estado esperando este día por años, Eren… me alegra al fin conocerte.

Eren parpadeó, dejando por completo de lado su postura hostil. Por algún motivo no se sentía ya tan amenazado como al inicio. Tal vez las palabras del hombre habían sido cuidadosamente elegidas para ello, pero eran sus ojos los que le inspiraban la suficiente confianza. Sabía y sentía que estaba ante alguien importante, no por el cargo que podía llegar a ostentar, sino por el poder que ejercía en los demás. Miró hacia el suelo para romper con el encantamiento, sabía que en su situación estaba en desventaja y que no debía dejarse llevar.

De momento no tenía más opciones que aceptar lo que el hombre le ofreciera en primera instancia. Era el único que parecía no tenerle miedo, o al menos no el necesario para atentar contra su vida, sin embargo no podía asegurar que el comandante en verdad no le temía.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué año es?

—Tendrás todas las respuestas, pero… hay ciertos pasos a seguir —explicó con sosiego, con una que exasperaba a Eren. Quería todas las respuestas en ese preciso momento y no podía aguardar.

Rivaille… ¿dónde estaba? Sin sentido lo buscó entre la muchedumbre, sabiendo que no lo encontraría entre los soldados. Miró de vuelta al sujeto, bajo la luz del candil podía verlo con difusa claridad. Vestía con ropas de la Legión, ligeramente diferentes a las que él conocía.

Pensó en su antiguo comandante, o capitán, encontrando cierto parecido solo en la manera de hablar, tan suspicaz; porque en todo lo demás Georgios Megas era un opuesto. Era mucho más bajo que Irvin, moreno y de cuerpo muy delgado y atlético. Llevaba una tupida barba y las entradas en su cabellera engañaban la vista, dándole el aspecto de un hombre mucho mayor de lo que en verdad era. No sobrepasaba los cuarenta años, pero Eren pudo haber creído que con tranquilidad había vivido ya medio siglo.

—Comprende, mis hombres están asustados y debo primar su seguridad. —Al decir eso, un grupo que vestía diferente a los soldados que lo tenían apresado, ingresó a la celda y se acercó a Eren para maniatarlo—. No te resistas, por favor.

Eren acató ese pedido, porque no había sonado a una orden sino a un ruego. Sin embargo los amarres estaban tan ajustados que no pudo reprimir una mueca de dolor e incomodidad. Georgios pidió que no extremaran tanto los recaudos, asegurando que el muchacho además de ser un titán era un humano que entendía muy bien cuál era su situación y su lugar.

Escuchar a ese hombre hablar así de él renovó sus esperanzas; pero había aprendido, gracias a Reiner, Bertholdt y Annie, a no confiar de buenas a primeras en las personas; no obstante siempre le resultaba difícil no hacerlo, especialmente en un momento como ese, en donde necesitaba confiar para no desquiciarse y dar pasos en falso.

Caminó maniatado por largos pasillos que le traían vagos recuerdos; eran parecidos a los que solía recorrer en el refugio buscando al Sargento en cada puerta.

Cuando entró a una habitación cuyo atavío solo consistía en un sillón de tres cuerpos, un estropeado escritorio y una biblioteca polvorosa, Georgios pidió que los dejaran solos, pero un hombre, que Eren pudo reconocer como Augusto, se quedó en la puerta.

Una vez a solas, Georgios se acercó a él y ante su mirada estupefacta deshizo cada amarre, como si no le importara las medidas preventivas. No era más que una treta inteligente de su parte para ganarse la simpatía del muchacho.

Eren entonces dilucidó que el hombre había permitido montar todo ese circo para que al caminar por ese lugar los soldados no entraran en pánico.

Georgios le ofreció agua y comida; lo primero aceptó, pero rechazó lo segundo. Todavía era muy pronto para relajarse del todo.

Era evidente que el fin no era matarlo o ya lo hubieran hecho. Habían tenido la oportunidad cuando estaba despertando. Se encontraba débil y desprotegido, aunque según le contó Georgios, durante su estado de inconsciencia les había dado pelea. No había permitido que nadie se le acercara y, como tenían la orden de no lastimarlo, aquello los había tomado por sorpresa y no supieron cómo actuar acorde las reglas.

Eren se había salido de dicho protocolo. Nadie esperó que el muchacho usara una fuerza bestial, similar a la de un titán, siendo un humano. Nadie esperó que lo primero que intentase hacer fuera morderse. Luego, recobró la consciencia y desistió en su intento de protegerse.

—Era una reacción lógica. Debí haberlo previsto —murmuró Georgios, como si se lo estuviera diciendo más a sí mismo que a Eren. Se sentó en el sillón y le ofreció un lugar. Eren se miró las ropas—. ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?

—Según los datos… han pasado unos setenta años desde que te cristalizaste.

Luego de ese breve diálogo, Eren caminó hasta el sillón y se sentó, rígido y todavía en guardia.

—Has decidido despertar a la peor hora. —La risa del hombre llenó el lugar, haciéndolo sobresaltar—. El General tardará en llegar, primero tienen que despertarlo. Mientras tanto, aprovecha estas horas de libertad para comer y bañarte. Puedes descansar también. Luego deberás volver a la celda.

—¿Para qué me sacó, entonces?

Había sido una buena pregunta.

—Porque la celda es fría y húmeda… ¿o prefieres comer ahí y que te bañen como a un animal salvaje?

—No, ciertamente prefiero estar aquí. —Miró el cuarto, tan insulso como lo solía tener su antiguo capitán Irvin. Suponía que debía ser un rasgo en común que tenían los comandantes. Una vida muy poca ostentosa, porque dicha vida corría el riesgo de durar "poco" en campo abierto.

—Te contaré lo que pasará: Te dirán qué es lo que buscan de ti, has despertado en una época muy complicada. Pediré tu custodia y me la darán. —Se dio cuenta que Eren no le prestaba atención y buscó decir algo que acaparase su atención—. Debes sentirte muy solo.

Logró su cometido, porque Eren giró la cabeza con brusquedad para clavarle los ojos. Había estado a punto de decir "no estoy solo" recordando a Rivaille, pero notó que era lo que el hombre esperaba de él: palabras.

¿Sabía Georgios Megas de Rivaille?

—Un poco, señor. — Se miró las manos que, trémulas, estaban sobre su falda y aferraban el pantalón— Sí. Hubiera preferido no despertar.

—No digas eso. Eres alguien muy importante para nosotros, para la humanidad. Te necesitamos, Eren.

El chico sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía ante esas palabras.

—Mi capitán solía decir eso… El Sargento también, solo que con otras palabras.

Georgios sonrió al ver que Eren comenzaba a relajarse y a hablar. Era lo que buscaba. Sonsacarle unas palabras a solas antes de estar frente al tribunal.

—Oh… tu Sargento… Rivaille, el héroe de la humanidad.

—Sí, así le decían.

—Una leyenda —asintió—. En un sentido demasiado literal, me temo. —Se puso de pie y caminó hasta un gabinete del que sacó una petaca mediana. Alcohol, supuso Eren con certeza. En poco tiempo descubriría que la afición al licor era el peor defecto de ese hombre.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Me gustaría que me cuentes de él, de todos… pero más de él. Aunque oí mucho durante toda mi vida, es diferente cuando se trata de alguien que lo conoció tan de cerca. —Miró al chico después de dar un trago y supo que esperaba por palabras más elocuentes—. El Sargento Rivaille… digamos que… _no existe_.

—No entiendo. —Y fue sincero.

Georgios le explicó. Rivaille era una mera leyenda, alguien cuya existencia nadie había certificado, aunque de boca en boca se había hablado durante esos setenta años sobre sus proezas, engrandecidas por la muchedumbre.

Los altos mandos jamás hubieran aceptado reconocer a un rufián de su calaña. Su nombre sencillamente fue borrado de todo historial y ningún cabecilla parecía conocer al Sargento más que como un simple ladrón de la ciudad subterránea.

Un hombre así jamás podría ser el héroe de la humanidad.

Rivaille, en el presente, era conocido por aquellos crímenes por los que no había pagado, estando bajo el ala de Irvin Smith, y no por haber estado en campo abierto aquella fatídica tarde.

No obstante, Georgios se encargó de aclararle que, así como él sabía que había existido, muchos defendían a esa mítica figura. De manera más o menos fanática, pero Rivaille era un hombre que dividía las aguas en el presente. Temía, eso sí, que la historia terminara por borrar de la memoria colectiva a ese legendario hombre, pero mientras el humano siguiera haciendo libros y contando la historia, esta perduraría a través del tiempo. Georgios tenía fe en ello.

 _Tiempo_ … era lo que necesitaba Eren para pensar bien lo que debía hacer y decir. Allí no estaba Rivaille para darle órdenes; era mucho más fácil de esa manera, si tenía que seguir a alguien y no cargar con la responsabilidad de tomar decisiones. Tampoco podía decirle a Georgios sobre lo ocurrido.

—Nunca nadie supo que fue de él cuando la Antigua Legión se disolvió… desapareció del mapa. Nadie sabe decir cómo murió, ni tampoco dónde está enterrado su cuerpo. Imagina que eso alimenta aún más el mito, porque al no haber una tumba, no hay una persona, ¿entiendes? Y sencillamente Rivaille no existió.

—¡Sí! ¡Él…! —Calló, porque contradecirlo implicaba explicar lo del virus, y sería exponer al Sargento. Primero debía saber qué buscaban hacer con él y, en base a ello, tomaría una decisión.

Hundió la cara entre las palmas de sus manos y luego se masajeó la nuca en un claro gesto de debacle emocional. Georgios supo que había llegado al límite.

—Estás muy cansado, Eren… Mejor ve a tu celda y trata de dormir un poco. Dentro de un par de horas llegará el General.

—Sí… necesito descansar. —Estar solo y pensar bien en esas cuestiones, sin tener a ese hombre atosigándolo, era lo mejor.

Cuando volvieron por los pasillos hasta el calabozo, estos estaban desiertos. Tras él, Augusto, el hombre de extensa cabellera roja, les siguió los pasos sin abrir la boca. Fue él quien puso el candado a la reja cuando la atravesó. Y se quedó afuera, primero sentado en una silla, luego de pie cuando la posición de guardia comenzaba a ser molesta.

Desde su catre, Eren contempló esa imagen. Augusto no se parecía en nada al Sargento, pero había apoyado la espalda contra la pared y se había cruzado de brazos, y esa mera imagen activó un recuerdo dormido en los laberintos de su confundida mente. Lo trasladó a esa noche, al momento en el que oyó con claridad la voz de Rivaille.

Giró, para darle la espalda y concentrarse en la pared. No entendía por qué, pero la necesidad de llorar nació con ímpetu y Eren solo pudo dejarse llevar por esa marea de angustia.

Se sentía de una manera injusta y lacerante, solo, muy solo. Quería enojarse con Rivaille, conseguir odiarlo para no admitir que lo necesitaba; pero aunque se repetía en su mente una y otra vez la palabra "traidor", supo que no. Podía sentirlo dentro de él y en cada uno de sus poros, quizás por ser un titán, tal vez porque la desesperación lo arrastraba a ello en su afán de encontrar algo que lo ayudara a no perder la razón.

Rivaille estaba en ese mundo, muy cerca de él. Nada más debía encontrarlo.

Si el Sargento no había estado ahí cuando despertó, no fue porque no había querido, sino porque no había podido, en caso contrario, no había nada que frenara a ese hombre cuando se proponía algo. Rivaille era la clase de persona que cumplía cuando daba su palabra, por eso pocas veces prometía algo. Era humano a fin de cuentas, y muy consciente de sus limitaciones.

¿Pero, cómo buscarlo? Era evidente que necesitaría ayuda para ello. Escapar, debía escapar; no obstante, otra parte de él le decía que debía quedarse y oír lo que tuvieran para decirle.

A la vez que pensaba en las mil maneras de escapar para salir de allí y encontrar al Sargento, su parte más sensata le dictaba que debía ser más comedido, que no tenía más opciones que confiar en Georgios Megas.

Su mente era una maraña de conversaciones lejanas, recuerdos difusos y emociones intensas. Debía serenarse o acabaría por desquiciarse en verdad.

Augusto lo escuchó llorar, y recién en ese momento, al verlo encogido en posición fetal como si se tratara de un niño, dejó de temerle y empezó a verlo como a un humano y no solo como al titán del que tanto se había hablado en esos últimos meses, desde que el cristal mostrara las primeras grietas avisando, como el cascarón de huevo, que el temido demonio iría a nacer en cualquier momento.

En su dolorosa confusión, envuelto en inquietantes sueños, Eren creyó oír la voz de Hannes, pero solo había sido el soldado quien buscaba cerrar esa grieta que lo incomodaba.

—Duerme… mañana será un nuevo día.

Sí… _mañana_.

Debería tomar una decisión: O se convertía en titán y los mataba a todos, o decidía cooperar con ellos para que a su vez lo ayudaran a encontrar a Rivaille. Todo dependería de los planes que tenían para con él, pero no tenía nada que perder. Y si debía presentar batalla para lograr salir de allí, lo haría. Llegaría hasta las últimas consecuencias.

**(…)**

Durante las semanas siguientes Eren tuvo periodos de libertad y periodos de enclaustre. Por lo visto no le resultó fácil a Georgios Megas convencer a la gente de que no representaba un serio peligro dejarlo sin los grilletes con los que pretendían controlarlo, y que, por el contrario, al privarle de su derecho de ser humano, estaban despertando y avivando a la bestia.

Cerca de que se cumpliera el mes desde que despertara, Augusto le dio la noticia de que saldrían a campo abierto en su cruzada por llegar a la Muralla Rose y que él los acompañaría. La perspectiva de salir y dejar de estar bajo la atenta mirada de la policía, le renovaba las ganas de vivir que muchas veces su encierro mermaba.

Al principio reinaba en él un aire casi festivo, que fue aplacándose a medida que era consciente de la realidad circundante. No obstante, la posibilidad de cruzar tierras que nunca antes hubiera creído ser capaz de atravesar, lo llenaban de vana alegría, que por las noches solía esfumarse.

Georgios Megas parecía sufrir del mismo mal que Rivaille, y Eren encontraba alivio en el insomnio del hombre. Tenía con quien hablar, y aunque cuidaba de no tocar temas que lo colocaran en un lugar difícil, se permitía sincerarse. A Georgios le gustaba escucharle platicar sobre la Antigua Legión y Eren, a su vez, parecía disfrutar al evocar esos recuerdos. Era como estar reviviendo a los muertos cada noche, al menos hasta que Georgios bebía tanto que se quedaba, finalmente, dormido a la luz de la fogata.

**(…)**

Augusto le había pedido que lo ayudara con el "asunto" cuando Eren mismo encontró al comandante tirado afuera de la carroza, borracho y gritándole improperios a un árbol desde el suelo.

Fue la primera vez que Eren pudo ver a Georgios Megas envuelto en una figura patética. Hasta entonces el respeto que sentía por él era uno que ni por el capitán Smith creía haber sentido. Fue como ver a alguien que se mitifica, más humano. Tal como le pasó con Rivaille.

—Ayúdame, Eren. —El soldado parecía estar bastante acostumbrado y tener cierto protocolo personal para actuar en esos momentos. Tomó a Georgios de los brazos y lo levantó en vilo; por fortuna Augusto era un hombre robusto, con la suficiente fuerza para doblegar a su comandante.

Eren se quedó a un costado, sin saber bien qué hacer, hasta que comprendió que debía aferrarlo de las piernas. Lo llevaron hasta un río y sin ningún tipo de pudor o remordimiento por hacerle eso a un superior, Augusto lo arrojó a la corriente.

Georgios sacó la cabeza y luego se puso de pie, la profundidad y la corriente no era significativa. Tenía la mirada de un loco, de alguien que está a punto de transformarse en un monstruo o un asesino en serie. Respiraba agitado y temblaba, empapado de pies a cabeza, mientras, Augusto lo contemplaba con ecuanimidad.

—Ve y acondiciona la carroza del comandante, yo iré con él en unos minutos —dijo, dando la vuelta por un instante para dirigirse al muchacho. Eren obedeció e hizo esos pasos sin mirar atrás. No supo de qué manera Augusto iba a convencer a un Georgios borracho de que se acostara y dejara de tomar, pero de alguna manera lo hizo, porque a los pocos minutos se apareció con él, colgando de su hombro.

Lo acostó, como el padre amoroso acuesta a su hijo, y lo arropó, diciéndole que mañana se aseguraría de ir personalmente tras la carroza de provisiones. Eso pareció contentar la furia del comandante, y se quedó dormido, embebido en licor.

Augusto suspiró y como si fuera algo de todos los días, dio la vuelta para ir hasta su propia carroza y tratar de seguir durmiendo.

—Que esto quede entre nosotros —le susurró a Eren poco antes de desaparecer. Pareció tratarse más de una orden que de una petición; de todos modos el chico asintió.

No había abierto la boca ni soltado una sola palabra sobre el tema desde el momento en el que se vio obligado a llamar a Augusto. Ni tampoco lo hizo los días subsiguientes, quizás porque Georgios mismo no sacó el tema a relucir o porque supo que no sería la última vez.

Sin embargo ese pequeño altercado sirvió para erigir los pilares de la confianza, para fortalecer de una bendita vez ese lazo y borrar en ellos toda duda al respecto. Eren no era un chico tonto y fácil de manipular, pero Georgios, a su vez, sabía que el muchachito lo escuchaba con cierta reverencia, incluso después del pequeño espectáculo penoso que le había dado.

Se podría decir que gracias a ello existía cierto afecto que no era fácil de hallar y establecer en el estilo de vida que llevaban. Por momento Georgios lo trataba como si fuera el hijo que nunca tendría y Eren lo escuchaba, como jamás había aprendido a escuchar a Grisha. Desde hacía casi un siglo que ya no decía "mi padre" cuando hablaba de él.

Cinco noches después de ello, Eren tomó la decisión de contarle. Había sido después de la cena, a la luz de la fogata, estaban los dos solos, aunque Augusto nunca parecía irse del todo del lado de Georgios.

—Usé el suero... —En pocas palabras Eren le fue relatando lo ocurrido—. Está en algún lugar, pero no sé cómo buscarlo.

La perspectiva de que el Héroe de la Humanidad estaba vivo, de la manera en la que ellos estaban, había encantado a Georgios; no solo por lo que supondría tener un aliado de esa magnitud, sino por todo el provecho que podría llegar a sacar para sus propósitos y, que a su vez, eran los propósitos de la Nueva Legión y de su Rey.

Sin embargo no debía dejarse llevar por la emoción de una aventura nueva y diferente, debía sopesar también los contras que supondría revelar la presencia de Rivaille. Eren se sintió desilusionado cuando el Comandante reveló que no era prudente dar a conocer ese dato a los altos mandos.

No parecía haberle creído o quizás no se sentía seguro de emprender una búsqueda titánica. Sea lo que fuera que lo frenaba, pocos días después ocurrió una desgracia que acabó por convencerlo de llevar a cabo esa locura.

Estaban a pocas horas a caballo de la siguiente Muralla, dispuestos a salir de lo que era el dominio de María, pero una rencilla desatada contra los aldeanos que no parecían estar muy de acuerdo con el rey, por algo que Eren todavía no comprendía del todo, se cobró la vida de Augusto.

Eren lo lloró como si hubiera muerto alguien muy querido, cuando ciertamente no lo era. Mirándose la mano empapada de lágrimas descubría con pesar que su dolor no era más que la aplastante sensación de finitud que siempre rodeaba a las personas que conocía. Fuera en esa o en otra época.

Lloraba no porque hubiera muerto alguien querido, lo hacía porque lo necesitaba por miles de razones que no tenían que ver con Augusto. Solo era una excusa.

No vio a Georgios llorar, o al menos, si lo hizo, no fue frente a él. Ni tampoco notó que algo se hubiera quebrado en el hombre, solo ese cambio en su predisposición respecto a la búsqueda de Rivaille.

Luego de la cremación, se acercó a Eren y se lo susurró en el oído.

—Volveremos. Y cuando lo haga, hablaré con el tribunal —asintió con convicción—. Iremos a buscarlo.

Esa noche Eren tuvo motivos para llorar, pero ya no de angustia, sino más bien de alivio y de alegría. Desde que Augusto había muerto Georgios no volvió a emborracharse, pero sí se acercó más a él.

Eren no tardó en tener inquietudes lógicas que el comandante se encargó de despejar de manera muy astuta. Le contó de Marlo y colocó al hombre como al responsable directo de la muerte de Augusto y de los soldados que perecieron esa tarde, sin olvidar a la gente común que también resultaba ser víctimas de esas rencillas.

Eren comprendió, en su inocencia, que la amenaza debía ser erradicada y que su función, como soldado de la Legión —pues seguía siéndolo incluso en esas circunstancias— era obedecer órdenes. No obstante, dentro de él, admitía que le importaba muy poco los problemas actuales de la sociedad. Podía ser muy egoísta de su parte, pero la necesidad de encontrar a Rivaille y establecer de nuevo ese lazo con el pasado, primaba en él.

**(…)**

Georgios presentó un plan muy sencillo que consistía en ir tras el titán, bajo la excusa de que podría llegar a ser un peligro dejar que la cristalización llegara a su fin sin nadie que lo custodiara. Lo mejor, ante esa perspectiva, era vigilarlo y llegar a él antes de que ocurriera.

Le exigieron lógicas garantías de que en verdad existía tal titán, pero Georgios fue sincero en la medida que pudo. Eren Jaeger era suficiente para garantizar que no se trataba solo de habladurías.

Lo que convenció al tribunal de aceptar emprender una excursión para ir en la búsqueda de un grano de arena en un enorme desierto, fue lo útil que sería emplearlo como arma ante Marlo. Después de todo Georgios se encargó de hacerle creer a Eren mismo que ellos dos eran muy necesarios en esa época, y que por eso mismo iban a ser más valorados que en el pasado.

Poco tiempo después Eren notaría que su presencia generaba cierto descontento en el grupo, tan silencioso para con él.

Cuando el tribunal aceptó bajo ciertas premisas, como el conocer de boca del mismo Eren la ubicación exacta del capullo, Georgios supo que tan solo quedaba un paso. El problema era que el mismo chiquillo desconocía dicha ubicación y no había tenido más opciones que mentir.

—¡Pero sé dónde empezar a buscar! ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo conozco, Rivaille era un hombre que tenía múltiples guaridas y antes de separarnos él me enseñó la ubicación de todas!

No serían muchas. Eso era lo que había gritado Eren en su afán por convencerlos. Luego de un silencio sepulcral, la siguiente orden fue que se prepararan para partir cuanto antes.

Eren recordaba el diálogo que había tenido con Rivaille poco antes de cristalizarse, pero los recuerdos eran difusos. A la segunda mañana de partir, Georgios mismo pareció darse cuenta de ese detalle.

—No tienes la más pálida idea de dónde está, ¿cierto?

Eren aminoró la marcha y miró al hombre con cierta culpa. Como si le doliera reconocer que estaba moviéndose de manera muy egoísta. Había mentido y eso de cierta manera le pesaba; pero no mucho, porque intentarlo era mejor que quedarse sin hacerlo.

—Lo siento…

—Me atrevo a decir —murmuró Georgios poniéndole una mano en la nuca. Un gesto afectuoso que duró un segundo apenas— que ni siquiera tienes la certeza de que él esté cristalizado.

A Eren los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, porque esa posibilidad siempre lo había mellado desde que despertó.

—Tiene que estarlo —murmuró, más para sí mismo que para quien lo acompañaba—, él me lo prometió. Tiene que estar en el mundo. En algún lugar…

—Entonces… de ser así —consoló—, lo encontraremos.

Eren no volvió a pedir disculpas, ni tampoco Georgios las exigió. De nada servirían, muchos hombres morirían yendo tras una búsqueda que más de uno tildaría de sinsentido al conocer la verdad. Fueron noches horrendas para Eren, porque el descontento en el grupo crecía a medida que cada búsqueda, en cada cueva, arrojaba resultados negativos.

Se le acortaba el tiempo. No estarían dispuestos a buscar a Rivaille eternamente. Debía hallar entre sus recuerdos algo que le ayudara en la pesquisa.

**(…)**

Fue la mañana en la que habían pasado por un antiguo campo de batallas que Eren recordó una de las tantas conversaciones que había tenido con Rivaille: "El sol, cuando se esconde tras la montaña… la sombra, si te fijas bien, parece el culo de un enorme titán". Él se había reído, pese a que Rivaille lo había apuntalado con una seriedad típica.

Buscó la sombra, la esperó hasta el atardecer. La luz del Astro Rey fue la guía que necesitaron para tomar un camino agreste. No había señales de vida humana, pero la boca de una cueva se presentó ante ellos como la entrada a una nueva dimensión.

Hallar a Rivaille allí significó más que un alivio colectivo, para Eren supuso el comienzo de una nueva vida.

Cuando uno de los soldados salió desde el interior de la cueva y dio el aviso, todo fue caos y confusión. A Eren no lo dejaron ir, solo Georgios junto a otro soldado ingresaron, mientras el resto hacía una barricada. ¿Para qué o para quién? Eren pronto comprendió que para él mismo.

Aguardó el tiempo necesario para no echarlo a perder, mientras, dentro de la cueva e iluminados por la luz de un candil, examinaban el capullo. Era el de un titán y en su interior había alguien o algo que dormía plácidamente.

—Señor… ¿Aviso para que traigan la carroza?

—Aguarda un segundo —respondió Georgios dando la vuelta para tantear la pared con las manos y el piso con ligeros zapateos.

—Pronto se hará de noche, señor. —Se animó a opinar el oficial.

Pero Georgios no lo escuchó, estaba más interesado en la caja que había hallado pobremente enterrada, pero muy bien preparada para conservar los papeles que contenía. Debían ser importantes para que el mítico Rivaille tomara ese meticuloso recaudo, y así era.

Ante él estaban los manuscritos de Hanji Zoe, algo tan valioso que no podía poner en palabras. Esos eran los originales, no los adulterados que los altos mandos tenían en su poder.

Hanji Zoe se las había hecho bien antes de morir.

Incluso a Rivaille mismo… porque los verdaderos manuscritos de Hanji, o al menos la versión completa, siempre había estado en manos Moblit y poco más tarde de Pixis. Lo que Georgios tenía en las suyas, y no sabía, eran solo una minúscula parte que consideraba de mucho valor.

Salió al exterior luego de guardar bien los papeles para que no llamaran la atención de Eren. Supo que el chico estaba ansioso por ingresar y que eso acapararía toda su atención, por ese motivo, con gusto, lo dejó pasar. Incluso le permitió ayudar a cargar el capullo en la carroza y acompañarlo todo el viaje de regreso.

De camino a Sina, los últimos rayos de sol le permitieron apreciar mejor el interior del cristal.

En ese corto periodo, Georgios Megas nunca había visto a Eren sonreír de esa manera. Lo hacía con lozanía mientras miraba el capullo sin quitarle la mano de encima, como si buscara tocar a quien dormía adentro... nada más y nada menos que el Héroe de la humanidad.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
